Something that Starts With a P
by Moon FirexxXXxxMitoko Dreamer
Summary: Hinata has a week and half to live. What will she ever do as no one knows, and Her dad sent her to an all boys boarding school! Shes roomed with a whole bunch of Akatsuki members. Slow updates. But fast paced. flames are welcome.
1. This isnt the best thing ot there

**Mitoko Dreamer: YOOOO!!!!! This is a story request that I actually find quite riviting! Hope You Like! Oh yeah, I wont be able to update until Thursday after this. I'm going to an overnite soccer camp in Santa Cruise. Yeha I know I probably spelled that wrong but oh well.**

**Something That Starts With A P…**

"Ummm, Mam' I believe I have found the problem." Hinata looked up at the man who was speaking.

He had Blue hair a little darker then her own with bags under his eyes. It was two weeks before her birthday and Hinata all of a sudden started getting headaches and vomitting. Three days later she went to the doctors.

He had taken a sample of her blood and told her to come back tommarow. And here she was now, talking to the doctor. What was his name again? Oh yeah, doctor McLovin. _Wtf is with his name? I mean, McLovin? What is he a bald Jairya?_ Indeed Jairya was a highly respected ninja, one of the legendary Sannin (sp?) in fact. But he was a pervert like no other.

Often times Hinata would catch him and Kakashi both trying to take a peek down her shirt.

For only being 17 she was well developed. She had curves very good ones at that. And it kind of disturbed her when she got her uniform that it was very revealing. The shirt low-cute and the skirt barely and by barely I mean _**barely **_covered her at **all.**

If she even took a step it would ride up. Luckly she got Tsunade-sama to let hers be in inch longer. But other then that she said she'd be no help since Jairya made the uniform.

"okay what it is?" Hinata asked. She'd be starting school today even though half of the trimester was over. She'd be late.

"Philocalopanghfter" He replied. _Wtf?_ Hinata thought.

"Alright I'm going to be blunt about this. You have about a week and a half before you die." _That's my birthday!_ "You'll start to be feeling weaker and I'm afraid we are looking as hard as we can for the antidote. But honestly, I can tell you can handle the truth, so I'll let you know something, we probably won't find it in time." He told her.

Hinata was saddened at this bot then thought _Well, at least now I can do stuff without consiquences like tell my father what an ass he was for being a an anti-sex parent and then sending me an all boys boarding school! I mean WTF?!!? I know it is one of the most highly valued and greatest school in Konoha but come on? Elite Fire High For Boys? He didn't even have to spend that much money just to send me to an all girls school! Nooooooo he sends me to guys one._

"Thank-you doctor McLovin. I would appreciate if you told no one else about this. I would not like anyone to know." With that she got up and left.

She grabbed her backpack, she didn't need that much stuff, hell, she didn't even have that much stuff!

The school luckly and unluckly at the same time was near the hospital.

As she walked she saw that all eyes were on her.

And in each boys mind was the same thing-_ If her step was a little looonger..._

_Stuipd perverted Fan Boys _ Hinata thought pulling down her skirt a little.

When she started walking up the steps her skirt rode even HIGHER!!! Some of the boys started getting bloody noses.

All the rest were, well, staring at her with drool coming out of their mouths.

She walked up to the office and got her schedule and room number. She then perceded to go to the said room.

_Room 301_ Hinata thought.

She saw the room, it had a sign on it that read 'Do Not Enter'. _Well, to bad, screw whatever you want, this is my room to now…_She thought bitterly as she barged in.

She found many people sitting on a bed and chatting. One looked like a plantman, another had an orange mask on, another was playing with a puppet and had slightly lighter red hair (then Gaara but im going to use Gaara later on) while the other one looked like a shark out of water, another looked like a human with age lines that should definetly not be there, and a blond that looked like a woman but since this was an all boys school and she was the _only _girl, she assumed he was gay.

"Umm, excuse me, but whoever isn't residence in this room, get out now, unless it concernes all of you." Hinata said.

"Listen chicka, I don't know who the hell you thik you are, why you think you defy the sign out there or **why ** in the world you think you can boss us around, but you can't. We're the Akatsuki most feared gang in town. I sugest you leave now. Unless your looking for some fun, eh?" said the shark man.

Of course she knew about the Akatsuki, and that they if they wanted to they could kill her, but she was going to die in a week and a half anyways, so it was time to throw away the nice obedient girl act.

When he said those last words, it blew a fuse on her.

'I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL _**YOU **_**THINK **_**YOU ARE**_ BUT I JUST GOT TRANSFERRED FROM MY OLD SCHOOL INTO A &$# ALL BOYS SCHOOL AND NOW IM ROOMED WITH A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES! SO IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO &# &&( YOUR $&& THEN I SUGGEST YOU EITHIER GET OUT OR TELL ME WHO YOU are." Hinata screamed, well, she said the last word but screamed the rest. (you can have fun with the bad words and make it ssay what you want.).

All the buys coward in fear. Until one spoke up.

"Tobi is scared. This is Tobi's room and Tobi thinks that new girl needs a hug!" said the orange mask guy.

He then proceeded to get up and hug Hinata. Her eyes went very wide.

"Ummm, oooooookaaaaaay then. Who are the rest of you guys?" Hinata said when Tobi let go of her.

"See Tobi said she needed a hug!" Tobi said. (I kno)

"Shut up Tobi, I'm Kismae." Replied the shark man.

Before anyone could do anything to help Hinata picked him up with two fingers by his ear and dropped kicked him out the window.

"Uhhh, I'm Itachi" said the only normal person there. He as well as everyone else looked scared.

"Sasori" Said the red head "And I reside here as well."

"Zetsu" said the plant man.

"Deidara. I sleep here to." Said the gay one.

"Okay, I have a question for each of you, Deidara was it blondie? Are you gay, or are you a girl?" Hinata asked.

"I am _**not **_ gay!!! How many times do I have to explain this, it's cerimonial to have long hair in my clan, I just choose to put it up in a ponytail!" Deidara replied angrily. Although not as badly as Hinata.

"Alright then, Sasori, why do you have a puppet? Tobi, why are you always talking in third person voice (A/Nidk but I didn't want to do mask) Itachi why do you have age lines that I know should not be there, Zetsu, are you a plant? And why does Kismae look like a shark out of water?" Hinata asked in one breath. Yes one breath.

"I'm a puppet master, Tobi just does that cause he wants to, Itachi is an insomniac, Zetsu is a half plant and has two personalites, and Kismae is a shark out of water." Sasori replied for everyone.

"Hmmm, thanks. Anyone who doesn't resided here get out or I'll make you get out." Hinata said.

Immediately almost everyone left save for Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara.

"Where do you guys sleep?" Hinata asked. There were four fourposter beds and dressers.

They each scrambled to their desierd bed and sat there. Hinata took Deidara's bed which happened to be next to her's lifted it up with Deidara still on it and moved it to where Sasori and Tobi was with one hand and with the other she carried his dresser.

She then moved her bed to a corner and proceeded to put an air tight chakra field around the whole corner with her in it she'd be able to release it later on.

"good night." Hinata said. And went to sleep.

**Md: Ok, how was it? Tell me please! R&R!**


	2. Its better,

MD- Its been awhile but i am updateing ) it wont be as fast paced as the last chapie tho

**MD- Its been awhile but i am updateing ) it wont be as fast paced as the last chapie tho.**

Hinata woke up in extreme pain.

She didn't know why she was in pain. Then all of sudden- she had to throw up. BAD. She ran to go to the bathroom only to run into her own chakra field.

As quickly as she could manage she released and ran into the bathroom vomiting. When she looked at the mess in the toilet... it was red.

_'shit talky mushrooms. redblood. Only a couple more days until I die anyways. Ugh. Why am I being so angsty? NOO. I WILL NOT BE ANGSTY! I WILL NOT BE-'_

"Umm, are you okay, yeah?" asked the blonde '_Deidara?' _tapping on her shoulder.

"Yeah, totally, um hold on." Hinata quickly turned around and flushed the toilet before he could see what was in there.

"Right, well we got class… so I was wondering if you needed someone to walk you to it!" Deidara asked.

"TOBI WANTS TO COME TOO!!" Suddenly an orange blur came flying in…. and tackled her.

"Okay, okay, you can come… but I need to get my schedule." Hinata said trying to pry Tobi off of her.

There was a knock on the door, and in the back round they heard Sasori say he'd get it.

There was arguing and Hina, Deidara, and Tobi went out to see what was going on.

"Deidara will take care of her. It's fine."

"No, Tsunade assigned me to give her a tour around the school grounds. And that is exactly what 'I'll do." It was a boy about Hinata's age, infact it wasn't any boy.. it was…

"SASGAY!! Oh My gosh I didn't know you went to this school? Was good?" Hinata yelled running up and hugging the duck-butt haired boy.

"Hey Hina. Long time no see."

**MD: This chapie is hecka short, but I don't really like this story, and well… hey. It life. I'll try to make the next one longer. The smmary made the story seem so much better then it actually is nay? Lol.**


	3. Itachi!

**MD: Back with some more. I'll try and write this chapie better. It's been a while nay? Well, motivation is kewl, but not needed. As promised, a longer chapie. =)**

"You know him?" Deidara asked.

"Of course I do!!! He used to live right next to me! Then SasGay moved to California. When did you transfer to this school though?" Hinata directed the last part to Saskue, who smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, about 3 years? I thought your Dad told you." Saskue said. Hinata turned red…. Did he? She almost never listened to what her dad said…. Maybe… it was possible…

"What ever, so why are you here anyways?" Hinata asked dropping the subject.

"I think I should ask you that. This is a male boarding scho-" Saskue never finished that sentence. For al of a sudden… In came the Amazing Fish Man!!!

"Here am!!! Once again!!! What's up you all? Did any of you get some?" Kismae said, way louder then was necessary. Everyone blushed, and Hinata, severely angry punched Kismae on the top of his head.

"Please tell me you met that in a gay sense…." She said threw grit teeth.

"OWWW!! What your problem!??!? All I asked was-" but Kismae was cut off Itachi, walking into the room.

"Shut up Kismae. Pay some respect to the girl who is clearly stronger then you. I'm sorry, this idiot is clearly a little slow in the head. How have you been?" Itachi said eloquently holding out his hand.

"Good." Hinata said, and then proceeded to do the most ridiculous handshake ever.

She grabbed his hand twisted it, turned it, brought it up to her shoulder high-fived Itachi's other hand, brought the hand back down, did some sort of turning maneuver with it, before dragging, pounding, and exploding.

"What on earth…?" Deidara, Sasori and Tobi said in unison, while Saskue snickered in the backround.

"I Can't believe you remember that still." Saskue said.

"of course I remember! We used to practice it all the time when ever Its-kun came to visit! Don't remember?" Hinata asked laughing and hugging Itachi.

"Yes, I remember you guys never let me see it. Always telling me to go hang out with Hanabi." Saskue said pouting.

"Ah, do you need a hug?" Hinata asked smirking.

"Maybe…" Saskue said, as Hinata walked over and hugged him- again.

"Wait, yesterday you hated Itachi…. Today you love him? What did I miss yeah?" Deidara asked confused.

"It's a Bad Habit. Haha." Hinata said smiling.

They stod in the doorway for a while talking, totally forgetting about school. However soon, Hinata started feeling bad again.

Not even just a stomache ache, as if her very insides were burning, her vision started blur, to morph, seeing things that weren't really there, and not hearing anyone anymore eithier….

'_Shiiiiiiiitttttt' _was the last Hinata thought before collapsing right there.

**MD: well…. What do you think? A little bit longer. A little bit better written. You know, not to bad. =) Also a little cliff hanger. Oh No! What will happen to hina??? Lol. I was thinking of incorporating some music in this…. What do you think?**


End file.
